Prince Harry
by Haripoons
Summary: Lord Voldemort is the undisputed ruler of wizarding Britain, but he refuses to stop there. His goal: to bring all of Europe under his control. Unfortunately, the prince and champion of wizarding France, Harry Potter, is not amenable to Voldemort's master plan. Voldemort and his right hand man, Izaya Orihara, are at odds with Harry and his right hand woman. An AU storyline. LV/HP


Author Note: One of the non Harry Potter characters that will be included in this story is a character from the anime Durarara named Izaya Orihara. I did not list this fanfic as a crossover with Durarara because although Izaya will be the same in name, personality, and looks, he will have a completely different backstory and there will be no crossover with any other aspect of Durarara whatsoever. Izaya will be described so it doesn't matter if you don't already know who he is. Essentially, if you've seen Durarara then great, but you don't need to in order to understand Izaya and you can just think of him as an OC.

Kana stared up at the matron blankly. The woman was holding an odd looking stick in her hand as she murmured quietly to a scowling man in black standing next to her. Kana maintained her unresponsive gaze while straining to hear the adults' conversation.

"I don't know how she got on the grounds, Severus," the woman told the increasingly irate looking man in black, brows furrowing. "She's a witch, certainly with enough magic to attend Hogwarts, but . . . she still shouldn't have been able to find the school grounds that easily. And the diagnostics give absolutely no clue as to what she was doing wandering around Scotland in the first place!"

"Have you tried asking her?" the man in black, Severus, ground out between clenched teeth.

The nurse rolled her eyes, "Of course I have, Severus, it's standard protocol. The girl is refusing to respond to any of my inquiries. She appears to be quite stubborn about it to. Wouldn't even give me a name to call her by."

The man in black sneered, "Just slip her a truth potion and be done with it. We don't have time to waste getting answers out of insolent children."

"Severus Snape!" the matron gasped, horrified, "It's illegal to put a minor under a truth spell, potion, or compulsion of any kind without explicit consent of a guardian."

"True," the man- Snape, smirked, "However our Lord added a clause shortly after he came to power stating that those with a certain . . . status are able to bypass the law to get the information they desire. I have that status. Now give the girl a truth potion before we waste any more time

"Fine," the nurse growled, "Knowing she was cornered. Nobody refused one of Lord Voldemort's generals after all. They were second only to him in the chain of command and their orders couldn't be refuted by someone like her, who'd supported the Light side in the war for Britain."

Kana's eyes widened as she listened to the conversation. Truth potions, magic, and spells? What was going on here? Snape shoved a vial of blue liquid into her hand with a glare.

"Drink this," he commanded in a tone that suggested Kana would be better off not arguing and just obeying.

Kana was trapped in a room with no windows, one door, and two adults of unknown ability. She was better off just doing what they said, for now. With a grimace at the liquid's smell, Kana tipped back the vial against her mouth and drank quickly, trying not to gag. When she'd finished, and handed the vial back to the kind looking matron, Snape took out a stick of his own and murmured a word she didn't understand, causing a glowing light to jump from the end of the stick to her body and freeze her.

Kana panicked as she realized that she was unable to move anything but her mouth. "Stop resisting," Snape told her unsympathetically, "I'll let you go when were finished here if you answer my questions."

Kana's eyes widened. Spell? Like a magic spell? These people could do magic? Kana stopped her struggle, more than a little confused, but resigned to her fate.

"First question," Snape began, "What is your name?"

"Kana," the small, blond haired girl responded without thinking. Then she blinked, startled. She hadn't voluntarily answered that question. It was almost like she was being forced to- It was the potion, the blue liquid they made her drink, Kana realized, unless the binding spell also forced her to tell the truth. She bit her lip, trying to stop from giving any more answers, but soon realized it was futile.

"What is your last name?"

"I don't know."

Snape frowned at her last declaration. Why didn't she know her own last name?

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead."

"Were you aware that you have the ability to do magic?"

"No."

"Why were you in Scotland?"

"To escape."

"From who?"

"Men who took me." Kana answered Snape's last question, feeling oddly detached. When the men had taken her she was terrified, not knowing their purpose and if they were after her specifically or if she'd just been unlucky. She'd cursed herself for days after the incident for being so off her guard. She should have been more careful.

"Do you know anything else about them?"

"No."

Snape growled in frustration, did this child know nothing? Everything she told him was more or less useless and he didn't have the time to ask more in depth questions about her background. He had a meeting with the Dark Lord in half an hour.

"Who were you with before they kidnapped you?"

"My sister."

"Are you related by blood?"

"No."

"Do you know where she is now?"

"No."

"Where are you from?"

"France."

"How old are you?"

"Eleven."

Snape cancelled the effects of the potion with a wave of his wand and turned to Madame Pomfrey. "Call one of the orphanage workers here and have them take her in until the school year starts. She'll attend Hogwarts."

"What about her family?" Poppy asked?

"She doesn't' know where her 'sister' is and since she's unaware of the existence of magic she's probably muggleborn. Under our Lord's laws she would have been taken from her family and placed in the orphanage anyway."

"But she's from France, not Britain." Poppy protested.

"She speaks English and wandered onto our territory. She has no family with whom we need to fake her death and I doubt she'll be missed," Snape responded confidently, "That's all the reason we need. I have a meeting with our Lord now. Have her placed in one of the wizarding orphanages. I'll know if you don't." He strode out of the room, black cloak billowing behind him.

Poppy sighed and turned to the small blond girl still frozen in a body bind on the infirmary bed. "I'll release you in a moment, dear, so don't fret," she told the child, before heading to the floo to contact Ms. Blair, the head of one Britain's most prominent witch and wizard relocation facilities (a.k.a. orphanages for wizarding children kidnapped from their muggle families.)

Poppy fought back a scowl. It was undeniable that Lord Voldemort had made a great many changes that benefited their society with his New Order, but faking muggleborn's deaths and taking them from their families without so much as a by your leave just wasn't right! The memory charms created to help the children slowly forget their parents was necessary but . . . still, it struck a chord in Poppy's heart to think of all those families who'd lost a child simply because they weren't magical


End file.
